<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fine Line [ Starker Week Latina 2020 ] by Sam_Black30</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26331607">Fine Line [ Starker Week Latina 2020 ]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sam_Black30/pseuds/Sam_Black30'>Sam_Black30</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Starker Week Latina 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:20:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,283</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26331607</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sam_Black30/pseuds/Sam_Black30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>✷ 　 　　 　 · 　 ˚ * . 　 　　 *　　 * ⋆ 　 . · 　　 ⋆ 　　　 ˚ ˚ 　　 ✦ 　 ⋆ · 　 * 　　　　 ⋆ ✧　 　 · 　 ✧　✵ 　 · ✵✷ 　 　　 　 · 　 ˚ * . 　 　　 *　　 * ⋆ 　 . · 　　 ⋆ 　　　 ˚ ˚ 　　 ✦ 　 ⋆ · 　 * 　　　　 ⋆ ✧　 　 · 　 ✧　✵ 　 · ✵✷ 　 　　 　 · 　 ˚ * . 　 　　 *　　 * ⋆ 　 . · 　　 ⋆ 　　　 ˚ ˚ 　　 ✦ 　 ⋆ · 　 * 　　　　 ⋆ ✧　 　 · 　 ✧　✵ 　 · ✵✷<br/>┏━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━•❃°•°•°•°❃•━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━┓<br/>Starker AU.</p><p>Peter y Tony están conectados mediante un lazo especial en donde viven en distintos mundos mediante sueños, en cualquiera de ellos siempre quieren estar juntos.</p><p>┗━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━•❃°•°•°•°❃•━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━┛<br/>✷ 　 　　 　 · 　 ˚ * . 　 　　 *　　 * ⋆ 　 . · 　　 ⋆ 　　　 ˚ ˚ 　　 ✦ 　 ⋆ · 　 * 　　　　 ⋆ ✧　 　 · 　 ✧　✵ 　 · ✵✷ 　 　　 　 · 　 ˚ * . 　 　　 *　　 * ⋆ 　 . · 　　 ⋆ 　　　 ˚ ˚ 　　 ✦ 　 ⋆ · 　 * 　　　　 ⋆ ✧　 　 · 　 ✧　✵ 　 · ✵✷ 　 　　 　 · 　 ˚ * . 　 　　 *　　 * ⋆ 　 . · 　　 ⋆ 　　　 ˚ ˚ 　　 ✦ 　 ⋆ · 　 * 　　　　 ⋆ ✧　 　 · 　 ✧</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>✦ [ 1 ] ✦</p><p>【C】【a】【p】【i】【t】【u】【l】【o】 【1】</p><p>[ ᴅɪ́ᴀ 1: ᴀ́ɴɢᴇʟ ɢᴜᴀʀᴅɪᴀ́ɴ ]</p><p>───────────────────</p><p>╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴❀ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴</p><p>
  <em>A donde iba siempre caminaba detrás de él cuidándolo de cualquier peligro que lo amenazara porque, aunque quisiera deshacerse de él, este volvería a sonreírle tiernamente aclarando que aquello era imposible y que como su ángel guardián estaría a su lado hasta el final, aunque fuera bastante torpe y a veces las situaciones se salían de control.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Peter no era como cualquier otro ángel que Tony hubiera visto alguna vez, de hecho, jamás había contemplado otro en toda su vida y como el simple mortal que era siempre pensó que aquello eran ideas de la religión para conservar la fe en que alguien estaba detrás de uno velando por la seguridad e integridad propia... eso tenía en mente hasta que conoció al castaño que apareció mágicamente detrás de una planta en su hogar.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Aquello había sido un espectáculo digno de ver ya que Tony estaba consciente de que Peter no pudo haber entrado por la puerta por que el mismo estaba mirando fijamente a la planta al lado del televisor dejándose llevar por el repentino sueño bostezando pesadamente una y otra vez.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nunca lo vio venir, simplemente despertó de golpe y un joven muchacho delgado y de finas facciones estaba ridículamente escondido detrás de las grandes hojas observándolo con sus ojos marrones sonriendo tímidamente, el menor en serio pensaba que el mayor no lo podía ver así que cuando este se levantó del sofá preguntando a los gritos quien era y por qué estaba dentro de su propiedad.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Fue perseguido por toda la sala hasta que Tony casi pudo tomarlo del brazo, lo hubiera hecho si tan solo no hubiera traspasado como el humo, aunque el menor pareciera de carne y hueso...este grito en horror separándose y desapareciendo en un simple chasquido, dejando a Stark completamente confundido con la palabra en la boca, pensó días enteros en aquel joven escondido detrás de su planta y, de hecho, la observaba fijamente cada vez que tenía tiempo libre.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pasaron semanas hasta volver a verlo, esta vez lo encontró observándolo fijamente nuevamente mientras miraba televisión, aunque en esta ocasión estaba sentado a su lado y otro escándalo comenzó en donde ambos corrían como si fueran niños jugando mientras Tony le preguntaba reiteradas veces quien era y por qué estaba en su hogar, pero Peter volvía a desaparecer cuando se le daba la oportunidad. Así era sucesivamente hasta que pasaron meses en donde Stark había investigado desde fantasmas hasta hadas de mundos desconocidos para comprender quien era aquel hermoso chico en su hogar, esto último había hecho que el castaño se apareciera detrás suyo cuando leía un libro del tema.</em>
</p><p>―! No soy un hada ¡¿qué te hace pensar eso? <em>― exclamo el menor con el ceño fruncido haciendo que Tony se diera vuelta un poco alarmado por escuchar por primera vez la voz del joven que habitaba su casa ―</em></p><p>
  <em>Ambos se observaron detenidamente, Peter quiso desaparecerse como las anteriores veces, pero quedo inmóvil observando maravillado los oscuros ojos Tony que ya había aprendido mantenerse en calma si deseaba que aquel pequeño intruso se quedara en su presencia.</em>
</p><p>― ¿Debo contestarte? <em>― refuto el mayor cerrando rápidamente el libro enfrentando cara a cara a Peter que se lamentaba mentalmente por haber hablado por primera vez enfrente del mayor ―</em></p><p>
  <em>Peter negó lentamente viendo detenidamente al mortal que tenía enfrente suyo. Era muy apuesto y ese era el problema más grande del menor, su intensión como cualquier ángel era no revelar su existencia, pero Tony lo hacía pensar demasiado dejando sus obligaciones de lado queriendo solo contemplarlo por horas, olvidándose que tenía que hacerse invisible a sus ojos. Cuando este lo había descubierto detrás de una planta la primera vez, se dio cuenta que todo estaba perdido y había fallado en su misión, pero este en vez de quejarse o hablar con otro ser humano con un ángel respecto al tema, lo dejo pasar, nadie además de ellos se enteró del accidente y del que siguió a ese por otro descuido.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Si alguien supiera que su mortal lo había visto jamás obtendría sus alas y hasta pondrían quitarle la posibilidad de tenerlas algún día, sería un ángel caído y el no deseaba para nada ser uno... pero ahí estaba enfrente de Tony que calmado lo observaba como tantas veces él lo había hecho, estaba ofendido de que pensara que era un hada por que aquellas criaturas no existían, pero entendía que no tenía sentido decirle eso cuando se supone que él tampoco es real.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pensó que no iba a creerle, pero le dijo la verdad y este le creyó al pie de la letra, se sintió afortunado, aunque a Tony no le gustara mucho la idea de que un joven lo vigilara todo el tiempo en silencio por que, aunque Peter fuera invisible, Stark sabía que el castaño estaba a su lado.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Le parecía ridículo que tuviera un ángel tan descuidado y que era hasta más bajo que el, parecía un adolescente, aunque este juraba tener casi diecinueve años y justamente al ser un ángel tan joven, tenía que conseguir sus alas así que era mejor que cooperara al menos un poco y no se metiera en problemas.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Habían pasado dos años desde que tenía a su ángel caminando detrás de sus pasos, solamente él sabía quién era y como se comportaba, se había transformado en su mejor compañía porque al final Peter decidió ser visible todo el tiempo en que estuviera con Tony para gozar sus días juntos.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cada vez que Peter tenía que irse para dar registro de lo que hacía con su protegido contestaba que necesitaba mejorar siendo completamente erróneo ya que Tony no necesitaba más del menor y este de él, otro ángel más calmado podría encargarse de el tranquilamente ya que Stark no haría problemas y el castaño sería enviado con un recién nacido para cuidarlo el resto de la vida con sus nuevas alas.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>El problema era que el menor no deseaba irse y el sueño de sus alas, parecía más una pesadilla que un anhelo porque, aunque no pudiera tocar a Tony ni este a él, amaba pasar tiempo a su lado y hablar de cualquier cosa que se les ocurriera. Stark no era un simple mortal más, era su único y verdadero amor a pesar de ser imposible ya que nunca lo permitirían a menos que hiciera un sacrificio a cambio.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No sabía si sus sentimientos eran correspondidos pero cuando ambos estaban en la oscuridad en el eterno silencio de la noche, el mayor lo rompía diciendo que lo extrañaría demasiado cuando él se fuera a casa para cuidar a alguien más, ese simple comentario lo hacía sentir amado y Peter no respondía absolutamente nada deseando poder confesarle que no necesitaba irse a su hogar por que el único que conocía, era aquel con él porque lo amaba y su mayor error había sido aparecer detrás de la horrenda planta al lado del televisor testigo de los tantos días en cuales rieron mirando una película o cualquier show absurdo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cuando tomó la decisión de hacer el sacrifico para quedarse con Tony, no pensó en las consecuencias y por primera vez en demasiado tiempo, Peter no volvió con Stark por más que este lo buscara, no apareció jamás ni siquiera detrás de la planta y lo peor de todo es que el mayor jamás le había dicho que lo amaba y que el menor no era solamente un ángel por profesión, si no por apariencia y sentimientos, era único, casi idílico y sorprendente.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Era una completa pesadilla que su pequeño detrás de una planta lo haya abandonado para siempre y aún más desconsolador fue el despertar encontrándose en solo la misma habitación de siempre, todo había sido un sueño. Él no era un simple mortal, Peter no era su ángel y nada de lo que había soñado, existía pero en el fondo deseaba poder haber tomado al menor entre sus brazos al menos dentro de su fantasía. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>✷ 　 　　 　 · 　 ˚ * . 　 　　 *　　 * ⋆ 　 . · 　　 ⋆ 　　　 ˚ ˚ 　　 ✦ 　 ⋆ · 　 * 　　　　 ⋆ ✧　 　 · 　 ✧　✵ 　 · ✵✷ 　 　　 　 · 　 ˚ * . 　 　　 *　　 * ⋆ 　 . · 　　 ⋆ 　　　 ˚ ˚ 　　 ✦ 　 ⋆ · 　 * 　　　　 ⋆ ✧　 　 · 　 ✧　✵ 　 · ✵✷ 　 　　 　 · 　 ˚ * . 　 　　 *　　 * ⋆ 　 . · 　　 ⋆ 　　　 ˚ ˚ 　　 ✦ 　 ⋆ · 　 * 　　　　 ⋆ ✧　 　 · 　 ✧　✵ 　 · ✵✷</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. ✦ [ 2 ] ✦</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>【C】【a】【p】【i】【t】【u】【l】【o】 【2】</p><p>[ ᴅɪ́ᴀ 2: ᴀᴍɴᴇsɪᴀ ]</p><p>───────────────────</p><p>╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴❀ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴</p><p>
  <em>Desde aquel terrible accidente la vida de Peter se había vuelto un desastre de llanto y dolor profundo que nadie podría curar jamás excepto la persona que ni siquiera lo recordaba. Todos aquellos momentos juntos ahora solo existían en su mente y varias fotos casuales que eran prueba suficiente de que todo lo que había vivido era real al menos para él, pero, aunque quisiera que fuera suficiente, no lo era. Tony no lo recordaba y quizás no lo recordaría jamas.</em>
</p><p>― Tienes que tener paciencia Peter, todo se va a solucionar <em>― repetía May dándole ánimos, pero daba igual por que literalmente eran las mismas palabras vacías que le decían todos... ninguno de ellos le devolvería a Tony ―</em></p><p>
  <em>Habían pasado cinco semanas desde el accidente en coche de Stark y aunque estuviera bastante cansado, nadie iba a separarlo de la cama que Tony que cada vez que habría los ojos, no dejaba de observarlo sorprendido de que aun estuviera ahí, Peter no perdía la esperanza de que lo recordara pero los doctores habían sido muy directos con él al decirle que el golpe en el cráneo de su novio, había sido grave y era común que no recordara quien fuera justamente el que era una persona recurrente en su vida.</em>
</p><p>― ¿Como estas? <em>― pregunto Tony rompiendo el silencio entre ambos aquella mañana de lunes aun en el hospital ―</em></p><p>― Bien, gracias por preguntar ¿y vos am-...? <em>― Peter se quedó estancando en la palabra al ver el gesto del mayor al quererlo llamarlo ''amor'' como solía hacerlo ―</em> Tony.</p><p>― ¿Ibas a decirme amor?</p><p>― Si. <em>― contesto dando por terminada la conversación demasiado corta para el gusto del menor ―</em></p><p>
  <em>El silencio entre ambos era desconsolador, aunque quisieran charlar no había nada de qué hacerlo porque Peter conocía a Tony pero él no conocía a Peter y aquello hacía difícil que entablaran una agradable charla a causa del ambiente deprimente del hospital. Parker veía como su novio observaba a Steve que en ocasiones iba a visitarlo junto con otros amigos de la pareja, los pulmones del menor se cerraban al contemplar como su mundo se le venía encima porque presentía que el mayor al salir de aquella camilla, se iría con Rogers y no con el... estaba enterado que el rubio seguía amando a Stark pero jamás se había preocupado hasta ese momento, deseaba que todo fueran imaginaciones suyas y Stark en realidad no pretendía nada.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>En la mente de Tony, jamás se había enamorado de Peter y ni siquiera lo había visto en toda su vida hasta que abrió los ojos encontrándose con el menor llorando a su costado, pero si reconocía a Steve y su perfecta sonrisa, como si nada hubiera cambiado cuando en realidad el abismo de diferencias era tan grande que el único que caería en el sería el mismo Parker porque no se sentía fuerte para enfrentar lo que pasaría.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Los días eran demasiado largos y agotadores, aunque solo estuviera sentado en una incómoda silla, los únicos momentos de paz que lograba gozar eran aquellos en que se iba por dos horas al departamento que compartía con el mayor y podía ducharse recordando los momentos llenos de felicidad que había vivido en él.</em>
</p><p>― Tengo miedo. <em>― menciono Peter aquella noche aun dentro del hospital, pronto se acercaba el momento de volver a casa ―</em></p><p>― No hay nada por qué temer Parker <em>― contesto el mayor riendo por la ocurrencia del castaño ―</em></p><p>― Cuando te den el alta te vas a ir de mi lado y nunca más vas a volver porque no sabes quién soy. <em>― confeso demasiado rápido que temió que Stark no le haya entendido ni siquiera una palabra ― </em>te vas a ir con Steve y lo peor es que no pienso detenerte.</p><p>
  <em>El repetitivo silencio volvió hacer su aparición hasta que Tony sonrió tomando delicadamente la mano de Peter que se encontraba sobre la cama. Entrelazo sus dedos y lo sostuvo fuertemente como si no deseara soltarse jamás, al cabo de lo minutos le hizo un gesto para que se acomodara a su lado y Parker le correspondió dejando escapar grandes lágrimas de sus cansados ojos.</em>
</p><p>― A veces el corazón recuerda lo que la mente no Peter <em>― dijo el mayor acariciando el suave cabello de su pequeño―</em> no voy a irme y Rogers no significa nada.</p><p>
  <em>Las esperanzas del castaño aumentaron inmensamente sin poder evitar besarlo rápidamente sonriendo cuando el mayor le correspondió con otro más profundo, no lo recordaba, pero algo en su interior decía que él amaba a Peter y no iba a privarse de seguir aquellos sentimientos cuando sufría por este sin razones válidas cuando se iba por algunas horas, si aquello no era amor, no sabía que era.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Aunque haya sido un buen sentimiento al final de todo, Peter pudo despertar encontrándose con que había sido un simple sueño, Tony si lo conocía, pero la verdad era más desoladora que una simple amnesia. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>✷ 　 　　 　 · 　 ˚ * . 　 　　 *　　 * ⋆ 　 . · 　　 ⋆ 　　　 ˚ ˚ 　　 ✦ 　 ⋆ · 　 * 　　　　 ⋆ ✧　 　 · 　 ✧　✵ 　 · ✵✷ 　 　　 　 · 　 ˚ * . 　 　　 *　　 * ⋆ 　 . · 　　 ⋆ 　　　 ˚ ˚ 　　 ✦ 　 ⋆ · 　 * 　　　　 ⋆ ✧　 　 · 　 ✧　✵ 　 · ✵✷ 　 　　 　 · 　 ˚ * . 　 　　 *　　 * ⋆ 　 . · 　　 ⋆ 　　　 ˚ ˚ 　　 ✦ 　 ⋆ · 　 * 　　　　 ⋆ ✧　 　 · 　 ✧　✵ 　 · ✵✷</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. ✦ [ 3 ] ✦</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>【C】【a】【p】【i】【t】【u】【l】【o】 【3】</p><p>[ ᴅɪ́ᴀ 3: ᴍᴇᴅɪᴄɪɴᴀ ]</p><p>───────────────────</p><p>╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴❀ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴</p><p>
  <em>No importaba a que lado del hospital fuera, el siempre estaría para vigilar que aquel joven que tanto lo volvía loco hiciera su trabajo a la perfección... para algo era el jefe y protegería la vida de todos a como diera lugar aunque esto le pareciera a Peter la peor de sus pesadillas por que tener a Stark como superior era una historia de terror, después de todo el simplemente era un nuevo interno recién graduado.</em>
</p><p>— Parker si vas hacer mal tu trabajo te advierto que es mejor que te hagas aun lado y dejes a los profesionales encargarse. <em>— sugirió con desdén Tony seriamente luego de que Peter salvara por solo un pelo a un paciente —</em></p><p>— No hice mal mi trabajo, el paciente esta estable cuando llego medio muerto acá <em>— le reprocho el menor haciendo que Stark lo observara de arriba a abajo — </em>no puede decirme eso.</p><p>— Si puedo, soy tu superior.<em> — contraataco el mayor captando la atención de las enfermeras que pasaban a su lado haciendo que Stark se quedara callado hasta obtener más privacidad, iba a aclararle todas las ideas a Peter de la forma que el verdaderamente deseaba —</em></p><p>
  <em>Desde que Parker ingreso al hospital como un nuevo residente, Tony no pudo evitar poner sus ojos en el y en su hermosa sonrisa que conquistaba a cualquiera que la recibiera. Estaba enterado que varios internos habían intentado salir con el de manera personal fuera del trabajo pero ninguno fue capaz de conseguir que el recién graduado les diera la oportunidad de aunque sea tomar un simple café dándole al principio esperanzas de que quizás con el si cediera a una invitación pero no todo sale como queremos al limite que de que Peter y el no comenzaran su relación de buena manera, cada vez que cruzaban palabra era naturalmente con un poco de hostilidad.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Stark observo detenidamente los ojos oscuros de Parker que lo contemplaba en silencio recordando todos las situaciones que había pasado con Tony desde que había ingresado al hospital, se sentía tan desdichado al saber que el mayor jamás lo vería nada mas como un nuevo interno que no podía hacer bien su trabajo, ni siquiera quería saber lo que hubiera pasado si no hubiera podido salvar a aquel paciente que ya se encontraba estable pero había entrado casi muerto al hospital. Las circunstancias no habían sido las mejores para ambos y todo eso lo había llevado a esa situación en donde se miraban directo a los ojos tratando de hallar respuestas que no poseían.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Peter estaba mas que enamorado de su jefe, rechazo cada invitación que le habían hecho con la esperanza de que Tony lo invitara pero jamás sucedía y menos sabiendo que cada vez que hablaban, se alejaban mas teniendo que retirarse lo mas rápido posible para tratar de respirar con tranquilidad por que su corazón estallaba cada vez que el mayor se acercaba a el como en ese momento.</em>
</p><p>— No me importa que sea mi superior señor Stark <em>— dijo Peter casi en un susurro que solo el mayor pudo escuchar —</em></p><p>— Tendré que ponerte un castigo por contestarme de esta manera Parker <em>— menciono Tony acorralando al menor aun mas contra la pared, Peter lo volvería loco —</em></p><p>
  <em>Sus respiraciones se mezclaban y sus labios no tardaron en unirse en un delicado beso en donde se dijeron sus sentimientos que tanto habían escondido en tensión y malos entendidos, deseaban que ese momento durara para siempre pero era demasiado hermoso para ser real. Tony volvió a despertar encontrándose con que de nuevo había soñado con Peter y una vida que jamás vivió por que dudaba mucho que el Parker que conocía, lo besaría de esa manera... en su realidad no los separaba solamente un rango en un hospital, era una guerra entera.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>✷ 　 　　 　 · 　 ˚ * . 　 　　 *　　 * ⋆ 　 . · 　　 ⋆ 　　　 ˚ ˚ 　　 ✦ 　 ⋆ · 　 * 　　　　 ⋆ ✧　 　 · 　 ✧　✵ 　 · ✵✷ 　 　　 　 · 　 ˚ * . 　 　　 *　　 * ⋆ 　 . · 　　 ⋆ 　　　 ˚ ˚ 　　 ✦ 　 ⋆ · 　 * 　　　　 ⋆ ✧　 　 · 　 ✧　✵ 　 · ✵✷ 　 　　 　 · 　 ˚ * . 　 　　 *　　 * ⋆ 　 . · 　　 ⋆ 　　　 ˚ ˚ 　　 ✦ 　 ⋆ · 　 * 　　　　 ⋆ ✧　 　 · 　 ✧　✵ 　 · ✵✷<br/><br/></p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. ✦ [ 4 ] ✦</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>【C】【a】【p】【i】【t】【u】【l】【o】 【4】</p><p>[ ᴅɪ́ᴀ 4: ᴀᴜ ʀᴇᴄᴏɴᴄɪʟɪᴀᴄɪᴏ́ɴ ]</p><p>───────────────────</p><p>╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴❀ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴</p><p>O<em>diaba haber llegado a ese inevitable momento que esperaba que al menos fuera unos días mas adelante y no justamente en su aniversario pero la verdad acababa de explotarle en la cara y no podía hacer absolutamente nada para arreglar cada uno de sus errores con el hombre que el reconsideraba el primer y único amor de su vida.</em></p><p>
  <em>Llevaba dos años de relación con Tony en donde todo fue color de rosa hasta que Stephen llego a la vida del mayor. Peter trataba de entender que ambos fueran compañeros de negocios pero las actitudes del contrario lo hacían dudar demasiado de sus intensiones con su novio provocándole unos celos más grandes que su propio cuerpo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Las discusiones se volvieron una costumbre y aunque vivieran juntos, ya no hablaban demasiado hasta ese momento en cual estaban sentados frente a frente esperando a que alguno dijera algo para terminar o resolver todos sus problemas.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Peter asumió que el que iba hablar era el por que todo habían empezado por sus celos injustificados solo por no confiar en las actitudes de Stephen que al final si parecía haber triunfado. Tenía la sensación de que Tony se marcharía con el.</em>
</p><p>― No lo llames igual a mi, es lo único que pido. <em>― dijo el menor parpadeando rápidamente no pudiendo evitar lanzar unas lagrimas de sus oscuros ojos ―</em></p><p>― ¿Que? <em>― pregunto Tony parándose del sofá para acercarse a Parker que lo alejo rápidamente ―</em> Peter...</p><p>― Que no quiero que lo llames "underoos". Si te vas, no lo uses con el. <em>― contesto el menor haciendo que Stark solo negara con la cabeza sentándose al lado de su novio abrazándolo y poniendo su cabeza en sus piernas ―</em></p><p>― No voy a dejarte Peter y menos por Stephen... nunca podría hacer eso underoos. Te amo demasiado como para irme.</p><p>― ¿En serio? Pensé que ibas a dejarme e irte con el.</p><p>― Solo quería que habláramos para resolver todo <em>― confeso Tony con una sonrisa queriendo reír a carcajadas </em>― otra vez exageraste las cosas.</p><p><em>Peter levanto su cabeza plantando un pequeño beso en los labios de su novio. Iban a resolver todo de la mejor manera y Parker siempre seria el underoos de Tony tanto que cuando el menor despertó como normalmente lo hacía luego de un sueño con Stark, esta vez sonrió, se sintió amado y deseo sentirse del mismo modo en la realidad</em>.</p><p>
  
</p><p>✷ 　 　　 　 · 　 ˚ * . 　 　　 *　　 * ⋆ 　 . · 　　 ⋆ 　　　 ˚ ˚ 　　 ✦ 　 ⋆ · 　 * 　　　　 ⋆ ✧　 　 · 　 ✧　✵ 　 · ✵✷ 　 　　 　 · 　 ˚ * . 　 　　 *　　 * ⋆ 　 . · 　　 ⋆ 　　　 ˚ ˚ 　　 ✦ 　 ⋆ · 　 * 　　　　 ⋆ ✧　 　 · 　 ✧　✵ 　 · ✵✷ 　 　　 　 · 　 ˚ * . 　 　　 *　　 * ⋆ 　 . · 　　 ⋆ 　　　 ˚ ˚ 　　 ✦ 　 ⋆ · 　 * 　　　　 ⋆ ✧　 　 · 　 ✧　✵ 　 · ✵✷</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. ✦ [ 5 ] ✦</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>【C】【a】【p】【i】【t】【u】【l】【o】 【5】</p><p>[ ᴅɪ́ᴀ 5: ғᴇᴍ! sᴛᴀʀᴋᴇʀ ]</p><p>───────────────────</p><p>╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴❀ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴</p><p>
  <em>No importaba que hiciera, aquella mujer era imponente y cualquiera que la viera seria destruido con tan solo una mirada si se interponía en su camino. Antonia Stark simplemente era lo que Petra Parker describiría como una "femme fatale" que hacia añicos su corazón cada vez que la trataba como una niña solamente por mas de veinte años que ella.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No importaba que quisiera, "Tonia" le sonreía, despeinada un poco su cabello y seguía caminando con sus hermosos tacones como si fuera una modelo profesional, moviendo su ya adulta figura al compás de su largo pelo que tenía apenas unas pequeñas canas pero a los ojos de la menor, aquellas solo aumentaban más la belleza de la mayor.</em>
</p><p>― Si Ned... pero ya sabes como son las cosas con la señorita Stark <em>― dijo Petra a su mejor amigo en la entrada de la empresa de la ya mencionada mientras hablaban por teléfono sin saber que Tonia estaba detrás de ella escuchando la conversación ―</em> nunca va a dejarme de ver como una niña aunque ya sea mayor de edad.</p><p>
  <em>Stark observaba con una sonrisa divertida la situación contemplando como la menor miraba hacia la calle esperando a que su taxi pasara ya que se había negado a que Happy la llevara a su departamento.</em>
</p><p>― Nunca va a darme una oportunidad y si, estoy esperando si llega un taxi, es muy tarde como para irme en el metro, no quería que Happy me llevara y me viera triste, tengo un poco de dignidad <em>― contesto la castaña suspirando pesadamente ―</em> May va a matarme si no llego temprano, eso te lo aseguro.</p><p>― Si quieres te llevo a casa Parker <em>― interrumpió Stark haciendo que Petra se diera vuelta de inmediato ―</em></p><p>― Te llamo cuando este en casa Ned, adiós <em>― corto abruptamente la llamada sin dejar decir algo mas a su amigo contemplando a los ojos a Tonia ―</em></p><p>
  <em>Luego de eso no pudo negarse a que la mayor la llevara a casa preguntándose internamente si había escuchado toda la conversación con Ned y que pensaba de ello si ya estaba al tanto de sus sentimientos. La vergüenza no la dejaba respirar correctamente al punto de rogar que el camino se hiciera mas corto pero aun así, duro lo que tenia que durar mientras contestaba incómodamente con monosílabas a la conversación de Tonia.</em>
</p><p>― Petra, tengo que decirte algo antes de irme<em> ― dijo Stark cuando la castaña estaba por cerrar la puerta de su auto ―</em></p><p>― ¿Que?</p><p>― No te soy indiferente pero creí que no me ibas a dar atención por ser mayor que vos. Mañana vamos a salir a cenar y no es pregunta, es un hecho <em>― contesto Tonia a Petra como si le dijera que estaba lloviendo mientras la menor ya había dejado de respirar ―</em></p><p>
  <em>Petra no supo cuando se quedo en medio de la entrada de su edificio, en el mismo lugar donde antes había estado el auto de la señorita Stark que había admitido corresponder sus sentimientos y que de hecho, al día siguiente iban a cenar juntas. Simplemente sonrió sin poder creerlo aunque Tony al despertar lo primero que hizo fue tocarse el pecho, corroborando que ahí no se encontraban ningunos pechos y no era mujer, si no un hombre y uno muy enamorado de Peter tanto que no paraba de soñar con el en cualquier contexto posible.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>✷ 　 　　 　 · 　 ˚ * . 　 　　 *　　 * ⋆ 　 . · 　　 ⋆ 　　　 ˚ ˚ 　　 ✦ 　 ⋆ · 　 * 　　　　 ⋆ ✧　 　 · 　 ✧　✵ 　 · ✵✷ 　 　　 　 · 　 ˚ * . 　 　　 *　　 * ⋆ 　 . · 　　 ⋆ 　　　 ˚ ˚ 　　 ✦ 　 ⋆ · 　 * 　　　　 ⋆ ✧　 　 · 　 ✧　✵ 　 · ✵✷ 　 　　 　 · 　 ˚ * . 　 　　 *　　 * ⋆ 　 . · 　　 ⋆ 　　　 ˚ ˚ 　　 ✦ 　 ⋆ · 　 * 　　　　 ⋆ ✧　 　 · 　 ✧　✵ 　 · ✵✷<br/><br/><br/></p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. ✦ [ 6 ] ✦</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>【C】【a】【p】【i】【t】【u】【l】【o】 【6】</p><p>[ ᴅɪ́ᴀ 6: ᴀɴ̃ᴏs 50's ]</p><p>───────────────────</p><p>╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴❀ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴</p><p>
  <em>Todo el mundo bailaba alegremente sin importarle nada mas que la festiva danza llena de energía que hacia sonreír a todos los espectadores o bailarines de trajes elegantes. Incluso aquellos que odiaran las fiestas se unían al menos una vez a la pista para ser libres riendo con sus amigos o conocidos que acababan de conocer en el agasajo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Peter contemplaba con una sonrisa plasmaba en su rostro al hombre del otro lado de la pista de baile. Luego de haber soñado tantas noches con el, conocía perfectamente aquellos ojos oscuros con un toque de arrogancia en ellos, no sabían por que siempre se encontraban en el plano astral, pero ahí estaban y pensaban aprovechar cada segundo llenándose de anhelos que quizás jamás podrían cumplir por que en la realidad no lo los separaba varias personas bailando, si no toda una guerra en la cual no era posible siquiera hablar por que eran enemigos, estaban de lados contrarios y no importa cuanto deseen amarse, no era una opción escapar de sus obligaciones.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tony tomo la valentía de acercarse de a poco a Peter cuando las parejas se dispersaron quedando unas pocas en la pista por el cambio de canciones rápidas una lenta. Nadie los vería ni juzgaría, todo era una simple ilusión de sus mentes conectadas y no había nada por que temer.</em>
</p><p>― ¿Me concede la pieza joven? <em>― pregunto Stark tomando delicadamente la mano de Peter que sonrió ampliamente asintiendo para luego caminar hacia la pista ―</em></p><p>― Entonces... ¿esto es real? <em>― pregunto Parker siendo tomado de la cintura comenzando a bailar al paso de la música ―</em> ¿somos verdaderamente nosotros conectados en otras realidades y contextos?</p><p>― Si <em>― contesto seriamente el mayor ―</em> creo que fuimos muy estúpidos como para no darnos cuenta antes... recién ahora podemos controlar nuestras acciones y....</p><p>― Esto esta muy mal señor Stark. <em>― interrumpió abruptamente el castaño mirando directamente a los ojos al hombre con cual bailaba lentamente ―</em> no podemos estar juntos y si los demás supieran seria traición.</p><p>
  <em>Tony solo se quedo en silencio sin contestar y Peter no protesto al respecto apoyando su cabeza en el pecho del mayor mientras seguían bailando lentamente aunque no importaba la música para el menor ya que el mejor sonido que podría escuchar era el del corazón de Stark, estaba profundamente enamorado, deseaba amarlo y ser amado por el.</em>
</p><p>― Lo se pero no me importa <em>― dijo Tony rompiendo el silencio separándose apenas un poco del castaño deseando besarlo como en otros sueños ya lejanos al ver su rostro lleno de incertidumbre y sentimientos demasiado difíciles. Era hora de irse aunque deseaba quedarse para siempre ―</em> encuéntrame Peter... en donde nos conocimos. Ahí te estaré esperando.</p><p>― Tony... <em>― susurro viendo como el mayor se separaba totalmente, desapareciendo en el aire mientras la canción terminaba dejándolo con una sensación de vacío deseando bailar un poco mas ―</em></p><p>
  <em>Parker se despertó como siempre en su cama mirando una y otra vez todo lo que lo rodeaba, lo único que podía pensar es que tenía que llegar lo antes posible a Takodana (1) en donde había visto y conocido al general Stark.</em>
</p><p><b>(1); </b><em>Takodana</em> es un planeta localizado en el Borde Medio en el universo de <b>Star Wars</b><em><b>.</b></em></p><p>
  
</p><p>✷ 　 　　 　 · 　 ˚ * . 　 　　 *　　 * ⋆ 　 . · 　　 ⋆ 　　　 ˚ ˚ 　　 ✦ 　 ⋆ · 　 * 　　　　 ⋆ ✧　 　 · 　 ✧　✵ 　 · ✵✷ 　 　　 　 · 　 ˚ * . 　 　　 *　　 * ⋆ 　 . · 　　 ⋆ 　　　 ˚ ˚ 　　 ✦ 　 ⋆ · 　 * 　　　　 ⋆ ✧　 　 · 　 ✧　✵ 　 · ✵✷ 　 　　 　 · 　 ˚ * . 　 　　 *　　 * ⋆ 　 . · 　　 ⋆ 　　　 ˚ ˚ 　　 ✦ 　 ⋆ · 　 * 　　　　 ⋆ ✧　 　 · 　 ✧　✵ 　 · ✵✷</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. ᴅɪ́ᴀ 7: ᴄʀᴏssᴏᴠᴇʀ, ᴅᴇ ᴇɴᴇᴍɪɢᴏs ᴀᴍᴀɴᴛᴇs // sᴛᴀʀ ᴡᴀʀs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>✦ [ 7 ] ✦</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>【C】【a】【p】【i】【t】【u】【l】【o】 【7】</p><p>[ ᴅɪ́ᴀ 7: ᴄʀᴏssᴏᴠᴇʀ, ᴅᴇ ᴇɴᴇᴍɪɢᴏs ᴀᴍᴀɴᴛᴇs // sᴛᴀʀ ᴡᴀʀs ]</p><p>───────────────────</p><p>╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴❀ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴</p><p>
  <em>La fuerza era cada vez mas intensa a medida que entraba al bosque de Takodana, había volado desde la base de la resistencia para llegar ahí preguntándose si estaba haciendo bien en ir hacía el propio general Stark que lo esperaba entre la gran cantidad de arboles del lugar. Tenia miedo en fallar y ser capturado por este pero cada vez que recordaba sus oscuros ojos solo podía pensar en que todas sus palabras habían sido verdad y que sentía amor por el.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ellos tenían una díada </em>
  <b>
    <em>(1)</em>
  </b>
  <em> , algo tan especial que no se había visto en generaciones pero ellos la poseían aun siendo que Peter era del lado luminoso y Tony del oscuro. Compartían poder, podían verse en otros mundos y líneas de tiempo, eran almas gemelas unidas por la fuerza, tan distintos pero juntos de todas maneras por el destino, irrompibles, jamás podrían separarse aunque lo deseen, siempre se encontrarían de una u otra manera por que aquella energía era caprichosa, puede llevarte de un extremo u otro cuando se trata del bien o mal y aun mas cuando se esta conectada a otra persona.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lo sentía a el cada paso que daba hacía donde la fuerza lo llevaba, no sabría que decirle al verle o como dirigirse a el en persona por que todas aquellas veces que habían hablado, jamás era en buenos términos.... el pertenecía a la resistencia y Stark a la primera orden, eran lados opuestos de una guerra, enemigos mortales, pero se amaban, Peter lo juraba en cuerpo y alma.</em>
</p><p>― Llegas tarde Parker <em>― dijo una voz detrás del menor que se dio vuelta de inmediato sacando su sable color azul provocando que Tony hiciera lo mismo pero con una distinta de tono rojo ― </em>¿por que haces esto? <em>― pregunto el mayor dentro de su traje, si el castaño hubiera visto la mirada de este, nada hubiera pasado ―</em></p><p>― La costumbre... <em>― contesto con valentía ―</em></p><p>
  <em>Sabían que uno de los dos tenia que retirar el sable pero temían hacerlo y ser traicionado en el proceso por que antes del amor siempre estaban los principios morales que eran muy distintos el de uno al otro, estaban en la fina línea de entre traspasar todo u quedarse en el lugar asignado por la guerra entre ambos bandos, seguir siendo enemigos o amarse entre aquel bosque como dos amantes desesperados por tenerse.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tony contemplo los dulces ojos de Peter camuflados entre los colores de los sables, llenos de incertidumbre y aquel valor que lo hicieron fijarse en el. Se encontraban en el mismo lugar donde se habían conocido hace ya mas de un año, entre los arboles luchando uno contra el otro. El casco de Stark había sido destruido junto con la tela que resguardaba el rostro del castaño, en ese instante pudieron observarse frente a frente por primera vez... ambos quedaron petrificados, frente a frente, eran dos hombres atractivos a pesar de la diferencia de edad.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>El mayor pensó que había luchado contra un niño todo aquel tiempo hasta que volvieron a combate, permitiéndose cruzar algunas palabras en cual Peter revelo su edad demostrando que ya era mayor robándole una sonrisa a Tony que de pronto se borro al casi ser derrotado por el contrario. Ninguno gano por que se dejaron ir por la paz cada uno por su lado, al final del día se preguntaron por que no se habían matado cuando tuvieron una gran oportunidad.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Peter solo pudo pensar que el general de la primera orden era un hombre demasiado apuesto y que ojala hubiera uno así en su lado. Su maestro Jedi Steve le había descubierto tal pensamiento un tiempo después, aclarándole duramente de que no importaba que tan preciosos sean sus ojos, tenía maldad en su interior y que si supiera su historia, ni siquiera se hubiera tomado el tiempo de apreciar la belleza que poseía.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Aunque tampoco cambio de idea al saber que Stark al principio estuvo del lado de su maestro Jedi, pero ocurrieron equivocaciones en el proceso, seguía pensando hasta en ese momento que Tony no mostraba su rostro, que el era ese tipo de hombre que roba el aliento todas las mañanas y que en el fondo era bueno.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tony dio su brazo a torcer siendo el primero en retirar el sable viendo como Peter hacia lo mismo teniendo el suyo no activado en su mano. Quería besarlo, lo anhelaba aunque fuera lo ultimo que hiciera.</em>
</p><p>― Entonces hazlo. <em>― interrumpió Peter, leyendo sus pensamientos completamente enterado de que deseaba hacerlo suyo en ese mismo bosque ―</em></p><p>
  <em>Stark se saco el casco, viendo como Parker mostraba su lado temeroso en sus ojos, asustado por lo que fuera a pasar luego de besarlo por que sabia que no podrían parar jamás, amaba la fuerza que irradiaba, lo amaba a el, le encantaba que el destino los hubiera unido de tal manera especial, entendía que a partir de ese momento, serian uno solo por que dar paso a un simple beso, seria el fin de ambos.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Unieron sus labios, permitiendo que la guerra se hiciera a un costado de lo que sentían y deseaban, tocándose verdaderamente y no solo en sueños, uniéndose como una sola fuerza y persona. Lo que sentían era mas fuerte que ellos mismos tanto que la primera orden ni la resistencia volvió a saber de ambos, abandonaron todo por su díada que no podían romper.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pasara lo que pasara, no habían bandos opuestos entre ellos, eran uno solo. Jamás habían sentido tanta libertad hasta que escaparon juntos de la mano del otro, aquello si era fuerza y amor de verdad.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(1); u</em>
  <em>na </em>
  <b>
    <em>díada de la Fuerza</em>
  </b>
  <em> era un fenómeno que ocurría cuando dos seres se unían y compartían colectivamente el de un individuo.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>✷ 　 　　 　 · 　 ˚ * . 　 　　 *　　 * ⋆ 　 . · 　　 ⋆ 　　　 ˚ ˚ 　　 ✦ 　 ⋆ · 　 * 　　　　 ⋆ ✧　 　 · 　 ✧　✵ 　 · ✵✷ 　 　　 　 · 　 ˚ * . 　 　　 *　　 * ⋆ 　 . · 　　 ⋆ 　　　 ˚ ˚ 　　 ✦ 　 ⋆ · 　 * 　　　　 ⋆ ✧　 　 · 　 ✧　✵ 　 · ✵✷ 　 　　 　 · 　 ˚ * . 　 　　 *　　 * ⋆ 　 . · 　　 ⋆ 　　　 ˚ ˚ 　　 ✦ 　 ⋆ · 　 * 　　　　 ⋆ ✧　 　 · 　 ✧　✵ 　 · ✵✷</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>